newfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Old City
Old City — Place What Subterranean, ancient part of Newford (city) Books & Stories Appears In * Dreams Underfoot — "The Stone Drum" * Memory and Dream * "Da Slockit Light" in Muse and Reverie and Triskell Tales 2 About There are a number of entrances to Old City, most of which have been closed off by the town authorities, to avoid the "undesired" part of the population hiding away. This has of course failed, and a number of entrances are still known to the natives. There are a number of entrances, most of which have been closed off by the town authorities, to avoid the "undesired" part of the population hiding away. This has of course failed, and a number of entrances are still known to the natives. Located Underground in Newford. The entrance is in the Grasso Street station. Details *Vincent Adjani Rushkin hides here with his Numena at the end of Memory and Dream. History / Background Old City — the oldest part of Newford— which was once the heart of Newford—It lay deep underneath the subway tunnels, dropped underground in the late eighteen hundreds during the Great Quake that destroyed much of the town. The survivors built on the ruins and so Old City remains hidden underneath the new Newford. The present city, including its sewers and underground transportation tunnels, had been built above the ruins of the old one. There’d been talk in the early seventies of renovating the ruins as a tourist attraction. But Old City lay too far underground for easy access. After numerous studies on the project, the city council had decided that it simply wouldn’t be cost efficient, Christy Riddell's short story "The Man With the Monkey": Chrity's story of stolen apple that was withered and moldy in Old City but became solid gold when it was brought above ground. The man who’d stolen it from the Skookin was found in little pieces scattered all over Fitzhenry Park. — Underhill and Deeper Still: (collection of urban legends of Old City) ("Stone Drum—Dreams Underfoot) Character Connections Events in Series "Stone Drum"—Dreams Underfoot: Jilly Coppercorn found an artifact—a stone drum—which Professor Bramley Dapple explains is owned by Skookins —goblin-like folk rumored to be living in the ruins of Old City. Removing it caused Jilly to be cursed, and so she must return it. Meran Kelledy helps her return, but in the end, Jilly is "cursed" with knowledge: that such creatures exist and given the sight to see them. "Da Slockit Light" in Triskell Tales 2: People have started to go missing down in Old City. The answers look to lie with the goblins, but even their king doesn't know what exactly is going on. It's up to the ageless fiddler Cerin Kelledy and his dryad wife, Meran, to figure out what has been happening down there. And when Cerin himself is taken and transformed by hostile magic, can Meran's chosen agent, an undependable street kid with a larcenous streak, succeed in rescuing him? It's all in the choices one makes. ~ The SF Site Notes / Comments See Also * Newford (city) * Skookin * Goon * Meran Kelledy * Jilly Coppercorn * Dreams Underfoot — "Stone Drum" * Newford Series External Links *The Wordwood | Places / OldCity browse *The Wordwood | Stories / TheStoneDrum browse *Charles de Lint - Dreams Underfoot *The Wordwood | Books / DreamsUnderfoot browse Category:Places